Weapons, guns, and Ponies?
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Corporal John Awati, a African American soldier fighting in World War Three, gets send to Equestria courtesy of a magical grenade blast. There, he gets turned into a Pegasus pony. How will this hardened war veteran suit to a world full of talking ponies? OC x Fluttershy. Rated for some minor swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

What the Hell?

"Argh... what the hell is wrong with my head?" Corporal "Redblade" John Awati rubbed his aching head. One moment he was with his squadron, the Royal Knights, fighting against a Japanese squad. He had fired his rifle, then just as he was bending down to reload, a grenade rolled underneath his feet... He though that he was screwed, then bam! It exploded, and everything went black.

"Wh... what is this place?" The African-American soldier thought as he looked around. He was in a dark clearing, trees dotting the area around him. Suddenly there was a loud roar from behind him. John turned around, his hands moving to the Damascus saber sheathed at his side. His M16 machine gun was still strapped to his back, but there was no time to get it. Standing in front of him was a huge blue bear, a star shining on its forehead as its blue skin twinkled like the night sky.

"What the hell is that thing?" John cried as the beast roared and swung a huge paw at him. He ducked beneath the attack, and drew his saber. Grabbing the hilt, he drove the blade into the beast's back leg. The hardened razor edged steel easily sliced through the tough flesh, covering the ground with the monster's blood. Roaring in pain, the bear twisted round, its claws swiping at the corporal. He rolled forward, narrowly avoiding the attack, and stabbed the blade into the right paw swinging down at him.

The beast roared in agony again, and just as it was roaring, John grinned. He shoved his saber back into its leather sheath, and grabbed a grenade from his belt. Biting the pin off, he grinned and threw the grenade. It entered the monster's mouth, and it choked. "Enjoy that son of a bitch." John grinned, before the beast's head exploded.

Bits of flesh and blood rained everywhere as the monster, now headless, staggered back and forth before crashing down to the ground, blood spraying from its neck stump. John stood over the monster, and grinned as he began to teabag the dead beast, just before he felt intense pain grip his entire body.

Yelling in shock, the military leader collapsed to the ground, pain flowing through his veins. He felt his fingers disappear into his hand, his hand twisting and turning into a hoof. His head slowly changed, the front of his face elognoting into a muzzle. His skin turned pure black. His back rippled, and he looked in shock as a pair of jet black wings ripped their way out of his skin and extended. His clothes, now ripped, fell the ground as the corporal, now a Pegasus pony, staggered to and fro.

"Wh... what am I?" He thought, just before he fell to the ground, his eyes closing as the last words he heard were a quiet, sweet voice whispering "Oh my..."

**Hey guys! I'm back and this is my first Human in Equestria story. John, a military corporal, is fighting in the futuristic World War Three when he is sent to Equestria. There, he fights a Ursa Minor, as you see in this chapter, and turns into a Pegasus Pony. Watch out for more!**


	2. Meeting Her

Rude Awakening

The corporal woke up, his head pounding like the biggest member in his squad, Thunderbolt, had smashed it with a hammer. Groaning in pain, John slowly sat up. His hand went to rub his aching head, but he looked down and was shocked to see that it was a hoof! John's eyes began twitching. "What the hell am I?" He yelled. He looked around, seeing that he was in a cottage, lying on a purple couch with a blanket wrapped around his body.

"Whe... where am I?" He thought. Suddenly a shape emerged from the door by the kitchen, he thought. A yellow pony emerged, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, a cup of water, and a cookie on it in her mouth. She had... wings? John nearly cried out, but he felt his own wings and his eyes widened. The pony came near, then stooped and placed the tray on the table in front of him.

"Where am I? What are you?" John demanded. He felt stupid saying that. She was a pony! How could a pony speak? His thoughts were proved wrong when the pony flinched before speaking in a quiet shy voice. "My... My name is Fluttershy. Your in my cottage. I found you uncousinis in the Everfree Forest, and a dead Ursa Minor with its head sliced off. You have two intresting weapons..." She replied, pointing to John's saber and M16, which were lying on the table as well.

"Thanks... but why am I a pony?" John said, looking at the pair of jet black wings that had mysteriously sprouted from his back. Fluttershy cocked her head and looked at him. "What do you mean?" John didn't know why, but he just snapped. "What do you mean by why? I'm a fucking horse! Tell me what the hell happened!" He roared. Fluttershy backed up, a frightened whimper escaping her mouth as a few tears began falling from her eyes.

John mentally hit himself. If he wanted to get out of this place, then he needed the help of the natives, even they were talking horses. "I'm sorry... Its just that in the world where I came from, horses, or ponies, like you don't speak. They are ridden by us humans." Fluttershy looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Humans?" She questioned. John sighed. She looked overly curious. It was time for a lot of explaining.

Three hours later...

"And that was how World War Three started." John finished. Fluttershy's emerald eyes were wide, and she looked as though she was going to collapse from overloading of her mind. "Oh... that's intresting..." She said. John sighed. "I am the captain of a group of soldiers known as the Royal Knights. We were fighting a Japanese squadron when this happened." Fluttershy cocked her head and stared at the former human.

"And then?" She asked. "A grenade exploded at my feet, and I was transported to this... Equestria. That giant bear arrived, and I fought it." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "How did you defeat that Ursa Minor? It was a giant scary monster with claws and teeth!" John chuckled. "Even a giant teddy bear is no match for a leading U.S.A marine sweetheart." Fluttershy blushed faintly, brushing her hoof along the ground.

"So how do I go back to my own world?" John asked. Fluttershy stared at him. "What do you mean?" John stared back, panic gripping his mind. "You mean I'm stuck in here in this body forever? I have to get back to my squad! They need me!" He asked. "No. I just mean that I have no idea of how to send you back. I'm a pegasus, not a unicorn. They have all the magical knowledge."

"WHAT? You mean that there are more then just one kind of pony?" John asked, shock etching its way across the black pegasus's features. Fluttershy sighed. This "human" cleary didn't know any Equestrian knowledge. "Pegasuses like are me. We have wings and are masters of the air. We're responsible for mantianing clear control of the weather. Then there are the earth ponies. They are the backbone of us ponies. They do all the hard labor, and are often the most physcially strong out of the three groups. Unicorns are the most mysterious kind. They have powerful magic at their disposal, but often don't know how to use them."

John nodded his head and sighed. "Then there are Alicorns, the mythical fusion of Pegasus and Unicorn. There are only three known. Our two rulers, the High Princesses, Celestia, raiser of the Sun, and Luna, raiser of the Moon. Princess Cadence is another one, and she is the princess of Love and is married to my friend Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard."

John grinned. He would love to meet this Shining Armor fellow and speak with him. He seemed like a awesome military soldier. "If you need help returning to your own world, then you might want to see our princess Celestia. She has incredible amounts of magical power and knowledge at her disposal. She might know how to help you."

John nodded. "I get it. So when can I meet her?" Fluttershy shook her head. "Not now. Maybe tomorrow. Right now you have to rest your muscles. You're still tramutized from the fight with the Ursa Minor. You must be starving. Eat." The yellow pegasus gestured to the tray of food in front of him. John just relazied how hungry he was. He began to eat.

Fluttershy, meanwhile, shook her head and sighed. This human's arrival in Equestria, and the fact that he had mysteriously transforme into a pony overnight, needed a powerful magician to figure out. She decided to go out to buy some items from Sugarcube Corner, speak with her friends, and seek out Twilight. A magician as powerful as her might just know how the human came to Equestria.

Walking to the door, Fluttershy took her bag off the rack with her mouth, strung it around her neck, and said "John, I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back around two hours. Angel will take care of you." Fluttershy turned and spoke some quiet words to a pure white rabbit, who nodded gravely and stared at John.

With that, the yellow pegasus departed from the cottage. As soon as John heard the door close and the key turn, he lay down in the couch and fell asleep. Angel stared at him for a bt longer, before going upstairs. He had some planning to do. In Ponyville, Fluttershy had stopped by Sugarcube Corner and was currently buying some food. As always, the hyperactive, bubbly Pinkie Pie leaped to the counter to greet her friend.

"Hey Fluttershy! Why the big hurry today? You always take some time to sample my sugary delights!" The pink party pony said in one big rush. Fluttershy turned and sighed. "Sorry Pinkie. I just have some pressing matters on my mind." Pinkie Pie nodded. "Sure thing!" She said. After paying and leaving the cake store, Fluttershy decided to pay Sweet Apple Acres a visit, to refresh her supply of cider and to see Applejack.

When she stopped by the barn, the apple farmer was bucking the trees, sending the apples on the tumbling into the baskets below. When she turned and saw Fluttershy waiting, she smiled and trotted over to the yellow mare. "Howdy partner! What's up?" She asked. Fluttershy smiled. "I came to buy some more cider, and to ask you a question if that's um... fine with you..."

Applejack chuckled. Fluttershy was as shy as always. "Sure thing sugarcube. Come in." She said, opening the barn door. Inside, the orange mare grabbed a large bottle and filled it to the brim with sweet, delicous, icy cold cider. "So what was the question ya wanted to ask me?" Applejack asked. "Well, there's this human... who landed... in the Everfree Forest. I saw him kill a Ursa Minor with some kind of razor sharp blade..." Applejack jerked up, pulling the filled cider bottle with her.

"A human, y'a say?" Applejack said as she grabbed a cover and jammed it on top of the bottle. "Yes. I'm not sure what to do with him. He said his name was John, and that he came from a planet called Earth." Fluttershy said. Applejack shrugged as she handed the bottle to the pegasus mare. "I'm not sure I can help you sugarcube. You might want to go see Twilight. She'll help you with that vast collection of books she has."

"Thanks Applejack." Fluttershy said as she grabbed some bits from her bag and handed them to the apple farmer. "Yer welcome. Be sure to come back at anytime y'a want sugarcube." Fluttershy smiled as she packed the bottle into her bag and waved goodbye to her friend. She extended her wings and flew to Twilight's library. Normally she would stop by Rarity and Rainbow Dash's homes and have a friendly conversion with them, but today there was no time.

Twilight Sparkle was just cleaning the bookshelves when her door snapped open and her friend Fluttershy entered, her eyes filled with questions. "Twilight... I have a question for you..." "Yes? What is it?" The lavender mare asked. "Well... there is this human recovering in my cottage..."

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of Weapons, guns, and Ponies? Enjoy!**


End file.
